The Wit of a Wishstar
by AmmoMck
Summary: When four friends about to go their separate ways make a wish upon a 'wishstar', it has the funniest way of making their wish come true. Being thrust into the rural world of Middle Earth and being swept away with Thorin Oakenshield's company certainly wasn't what they had anticipated. Warning: mentions of abuse / rape. *On Hiatus'
1. Prologue

The night it all changed was a beautiful one. The stars painted a stunning picture and the moon hung in the sky, full and large. The ocean glistened in the starlight as four teenage girls from the seaside town of Clacton, England, gathered on the otherwise deserted shore watching the waves crash to the sand.

They were huddled under one small blanket, barely covering them all completely as they sat shoulder to shoulder, arms wrapped around each other for extra warmth from the cold sea air. They sat in silence, staring out into the ocean waiting for the minutes to go by. They didn't need to speak, they just needed each other. The presence of the other girls was all each girl needed.

The girl on the far right of the group, a caramel coloured girl with short, ebony hair, sighed deeply, "It's never going to be the same, is it? This is it now," she pulled herself closer to the teary eyed, mousey brown haired girl next to her.

"I guess it is," said a brown haired girl with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, she broke her gaze away from the ocean to stare at the caramel coloured girl, who met her gaze with a look so full of melancholy it broke the brown haired girl's heart. "I mean, we'll never see each other after this right?" She snaked her arm around the fourth and final girl, a girl with extremely dark brown her and deep brown eyes that still gazed off into the ocean.

The mousey haired girl let out a sob, the tears in her eyes finally spilling over, "I'm going to miss you guys so much. I mean, you guys are the only ones who _know_ me. This is gonna suck."

The caramel coloured girl pulled the girl closer still, "Course it's gonna suck, Reese, but we gotta stay strong. It isn't the end. Not yet." She couldn't bring herself to take the doubt out of her voice as she said it. If she were honest, this probably would have been the last time they spent together. The four eighteen year olds were all going their separate ways. Come tomorrow, they wouldn't see each other for at least a year.

Reese grimaced, moving away from the other girl's touch to place her head on her knees with a glum expression gracing her usually rather pretty face. "I know, Mia, it's just…even if we do, see each other again I mean, it won't be the same, will it?"

Mia sighed, placing a kiss on the other girl's temple, "probably not, but we've been inseparable since we were six. We won't ever give up on that."

"Yeah!" The brown haired girl agreed enthusiastically, "we shouldn't give up on that. Ever. We have to remember that. Even if we go to the four corners of the planet, we still have to love each other."

"As much as I _hate_ to agree with my little sister…" The other girl spoke for the first time, "Sienna's right, we can't give up on love, and that's what we have right. We've _always_ been there. Through all the hardships, we never left each other's sides because that's where we belong. Right here. Where we are now."

"How poetic, Alice" Mia deadpanned

Reese moved her head to rest on Mia's shoulder, "It's still going to change."

"Everything changes, Reese," Sienna said softly, "But I tell you, a year from today we will be standing on this exact spot, still best friends. We may not be the same, but we'll still be friends. Mia'll be one year into qualifying to be a pea – pay – paed - paediatrician." She struggled to get the word out, but still grinned when Mia smiled at her in praise. "You'll have gone through your first year at _the most prestigious performing arts university in England_ which is, like, this really huge deal, and you'll get all the respect you deserve there for your never-ending bundle of talents." Reese giggled at the other girl, who had always been the most optimistic of the girls. "I'll practically be qualified to care for any pet they throw at me and Alice, well she'll be ready to take over Daddy's super important company once he's, uh, you know, and will already be his number two."

Alice grumbled, "Jeez, don't remind me," she moaned.

Sienna pulled her sister into a hug, "you'll be fine," Sienna comforted, "Daddy isn't that bad…when he's not _grumpy_. And you can still sing…in the shower and stuff."

Alice laughed softly pulling a strand of Sienna's bushy hair behind her ear, "I don't think that helps, sweet sister of mine."

The four girls fell into a comfortable silence once more. None of them wanted to leave because leaving meant growing up, and none of them really felt ready for a world of responsibility, hurt, and hardship. They just wanted to stay young and carefree forever, forget about growing up, forget about life, and just be kids.

Of course that wasn't going to happen; in fact they hadn't been kids for a long time.

The silence dripped on, ticking off every minute the girl's still had together. They cuddled together, watching, waiting, hoping, for anything - they needed something - to show them that all was not lost, that they would never loose each other.

"You know," Alice said suddenly, at around one minute to midnight, "That star up there," she pointed to a large, bright star in the sky; it was easily the biggest one there, taking its place right next to the full moon. "It's supposedly a 'Wish Star'. If you make a heartfelt wish upon a Wish Star, it will come true."

Reese scoffed almost compensating for her earlier emotional behaviour, "Do you seriously believe that?" She asked with a sneer, "That would never work in a million years."

Alice fell back into herself almost immediately, "It's just – it's better than nothing, right?" She spoke dejectedly, fiddling with the hem of her flowery dress.

Mia smiled at the quiet girl, "Course, Alice. It's great to believe in something. You have to, don't you? You can't believe in nothing. There is _something_ here. We're here. We must have some purpose, right? That's one thing to believe in, and it's good to believe in more than that too." Reese rolled her hazel eyes in disbelief. She was easily the prettiest of the four, but when she did that, well, she didn't exactly look appealing.

"I believe in it too, Alice," Sienna said nodding her head wildly in agreement, "I think that star's magic. Everything's magical really, I think. There's an aspect of magic to everyone, they just have to find it."

"Oh my God, this is so damn cheesy!" Mia giggled. "Look, if this star of yours _is_ magical, then just make a wish! If it works, it works." The three girls turned to Alice, waiting.

Alice gave the girl, who was quite easily the leader of the group, a small smile, "I wish that we lived." The other three girls gave her questionable looks, Mia even raising a delicately plucked eyebrow. "Like, we didn't just sit around this god awful town and wait. I wish our life was some big adventure, an adventure of, like, epic proportions and just that, well, that we weren't just some insignificant girls. I wish we were significant, an important part of something special. I wish we _lived_."

"How poetic," Mia said for the second time that night, and as the girl's began to laugh, the most _extraordinary_ of things happened.

It started as a quiver, just a quiver in the sand. In fact, it may have seemed completely insignificant, had you overlooked the fact that sand _doesn't quiver_. The quiver in the sand became bigger and bigger until Sienna's eyes widened.

"Hey, look! Look! The sand! Look what the sand's doing!" The girl's watched in bewilderment as the sand began to rise and fall, as if it were _breathing_. As if it was alive. The girl's stood, fascinated.

With a large swooping motion, the sand rose up into the air. Standing at least ten feet tall, it towered above the girls, swirling and twirling as it flew around them in a miniature tornado. The ground beneath them shook violently, tremors moving up and down the beach sending shocks up the spines of each girl.

Mia let out a shriek as the ground beneath her started to glow a bright white colour and heat up a significant amount. The spinning tornado travelled closer and closer to the girls, who huddled in together once more, gripping each other's hands as tight as possible. The heat beneath their feet became unbearable and the whole ground burst into the white light.

The sky around the girls turned pitch black, there were stars in the sky no more and the buildings and landmarks around them vanished into nothingness.

"What the fuck is going on!" Reese screamed, wincing away from the others with fright.

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"Why is this happening?"

"Fuck that, _what_ is happening, Jesus Christ."

"SIENNA!"

"ALICE!"

The white ground beneath them crumbled and fell, but the girls didn't fall.

The last thing that Alice, Mia, Sienna and Reese saw before they blacked out was the bright light of the WishStar shining above their heads.


	2. Mia - Of Clearings and Wizards

_Hello. I was so excited to put up the prologue to this story I complete forgot to add an author's note to it! This story is one of my darker story ideas to bring out, and it also had the most chapters already written. I've had six chapters of this written out for two years and the rest of the story carefully outlined. I have to warn you now, after I have uploaded those chapters (after a quick review of them to make sure I like them enough) this story will be updated when and if I have time - along with my other story 'Breathless' in the Harry Potter Category - due to constraints of university taking up most of my time. I promise you I WILL NOT forget about this story, but there will be extremely slow updates at times you will have to bear with me._

 _As always constructive criticism or praise is more than welcome and please do drop me a review._

 _I do not own anything you recognise_

 **Mia – Of Clearings and Wizards**

When Mia awoke, she found that she was lying on the softest grass she had felt in a long time. She rolled over, onto her back so that she stared up to the bright, clear blue sky above her. She blinked, she was quite sure it had been late at night when she last checked. She had not been passed out all night…had she? No, she could not have been. However, if she had…then she was late to leave for Cambridge.

Mia sat up with a jolt. It all flooded back. The tremors. The light. The _Star_. Alice's wish. Mia scanned the area around her. She was sat in the middle of some kind of clearing in a forest. The trees around the clearing towered over her, and the only light come from above, creating a kind of spotlight effect. She rubbed her eyes and looked down. Alice was lying on the floor beside her, mumbling to herself as she slept on her stomach. There was something else…Mia's feet were _huge_ and covered with curly hair. "The fuck?" She mused, staring down at her feet with a mix of amazement, confusion and disgust. If there was one thing Mia hated in the world other than worms, it was feet. She _hated_ them.

She suppressed the urge to scream in repulsion at the way her toes wiggled as she moved her foot around. She glanced to Alice apprehensively, checking that she had not aroused her from her slumber. Content that the other girl was undisturbed, Mia looked back over the clearing.

A wave a panic rushed over Mia as she realised that Sienna and Reese were nowhere around. Where were they? They wouldn't have just left Alice and Mia there when they awoke, Mia was sure. No, there was definitely something wrong around here.

Before she could dwell on it more, she found herself in the presence of something huge, lumbering above her. There, in front of her, stood an amazingly tall old man. He had long, greasy, grey hair that hung past his shoulders and a long beard. A long grey cloak covered the entirety of his body and a matching pointy hat sat on his head. "Who are you?" The man asked as he lent on a long brown stick-like thing. A staff...that was it...it was a staff.

Mia blinked in confusion, "Excuse me?" She asked, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. This old man had seemingly just appeared out of nowhere, with no warning whatsoever. Who even had the ability to do that? Mia had no idea.

"Who are you?" The old man repeated with a huge grin gracing his face. Mia blinked, how did she answer that? She didn't even know who this man was. Should she lie, just so she can get away from the man? "Should I repeat myself one last time?" The man said, still smiling down at her, "or should I answer my own question?"

"I, uh…" Mia frowned at the man, "How would you know my name?" This man had never met her in her whole life, how on Earth could he possibly know her _name_ , for God's sake?

"I do not know your name individually," The man answered, still smiling. Mia had to wonder if the man ever stopped smiling. "But you are one of the four girls that were supposed to arrive here this morning are you not?"

"How did you-"

"I was told by a friend of mine, the Lady Galadriel, that she felt a presence in this world from another."

"Are you saying," Mia started, "That this isn't Earth?" How the fuck had she managed to travel to a different planet? She looked down at her wet-look leggings in confusion, not wanting to look at the man.

"My dear lady," Mia looked up as Gandalf spoke the words of endearment, "this is Middle-Earth, I believe that you may have travelled into a universe parallel to your own."

Mia's mouth popped open, "I'm in…a…a parallel universe? How is that even possible? How did this happen? Why did this happen? What exactly happened? Why? How? When?"

"You seem to have a lot of questions, Miss." The old man said with a laugh, "But perhaps you should not be asking me." His gaze wandered over to Alice, who was still lying peacefully in the grass, she smiled in her sleep, a sight that was actually rather rare for the girl. Mia followed his gaze slowly and let out a gasp of shock.

"Alice's wish." She whispered.

"Ah," The man smiled softly "So this is young Miss Alice? My Lady Galadriel said she was a peaceful soul. This brings me back to my original question what is _your_ name."

There was no hesitation this time. It seemed that, if anyone could help her, it was this old man. "Mia. My name is Mia and, uh, yes, that's Alessandra, but she is known as Alice."

"Well, Miss Mia, I am Gandalf the Grey and I promise to help you as much as I can. You do wish to go home, yes?"

Mia nodded, "Oh, of course sir."

"But, where are the other two girls?" Gandalf said with a frown, as though just realising that they were indeed missing. "They were supposed to be right here, with you!"

Mia's eyes widened, "I don't know! Shit! They could be anywhere, Gandalf, what are we gonna do?"

Gandalf chuckled, "You may want to refrain from swearing Miss Mia," he smiled as Mia blushed, "as for your friends I do not know. I have other pressing matters to deal with, so I shall drop you off at a friend's home, then look for your friends myself while a run a few errands." Gandalf winked at her, so quickly that had Mia not been concentrating very hard on his eyes, she may have missed it. "Do you think you could get to your feet on your own, or would you like help up?" He held out his hand, which Mia graciously took with a smile.

"What is up with these, by the way?" she asked as she grimaced down at her disgusting feet. Suddenly, she was feeling very small, only coming up to the old man's hip in height.

"It is my belief, that whilst in your old world, you were human, in this world, you are to exist as a hobbit."

"A hobbit?" Mia asked, incredulous, "What the hell is a hobbit?"

"A kind young creature, Miss Mia," Gandalf answered, "They are often overlooked, due to their height, but I find that they can often surprise even the best of us with their courage – can you wake Miss Alice? – Yes, they are very calm creatures, known mostly for their love of peace, food and ale."

"Sounds like me, to be honest with you, Gandalf!" Mia laughed, kneeling down to shake Alice's shoulder, "Alice," she said softly, "Alice, wake up"

"Mmmmhherrrr?" Alice murmured, rolling over to face Mia with one eye cracked open, "Miaaa?" She asked causing the girl in question to giggle at the slur in her words.

"Yes, it's me Ally." She said, her voice soft as she tried not to speak too loud. "We have to wake up, you're not going to believe your eyes if you do."

Alice blinked in confusion and sat up. Looking around, she took in the location, much like Mia had before, then took in their new companion, "Where the fuck are we?" She asked, eyeing the stranger she had little trust in.

"We're in a, uh, parallel universe."

Alice's head snapped to Mia's, "You what?" Her eyes widened in disbelief as Mia nodded slowly. "Fuck."

"Your wish worked, Alice." Mia said, smiling down at the girl, "you remember? You wanted our lives to be an adventure…here it is, our adventure. We kind of lost Sienna and Reese, but we'll find them I promise!"

"Sienna's missing!" Alice cried and Mia knew that the wild look in her eye was really pure fear for her ten-month-younger sister. "We have to find her, she could be anywhere! Where the fuck- how did she – _where_ did she?" Mia noticed that Alice didn't really seem to care about Reese, but then again, Alice had always been protective of her sister, especially since…never mind.

Mia placed a hand of comfort on Alice's shoulder, "it's okay, Gandalf here is gonna help us find her, we'll get her back."

"Well, shit." Alice scrambled to her feet, brushing the flowery dress she was still wearing. Mia realised that Alice did not have the big feet that Mia herself adorned, in fact, hers were pretty much regular sized, and she still wore her shoes. Mia did notice, however, that while Alice was taller than her, she only reached as high as Gandalf's waist. Alice noticed too, apparently, as she gaped up at Gandalf. "Are you human?" she asked, suddenly very quiet. Mia suppressed a giggle, Alice hated meeting new people, and Gandalf was, by the look of Alice's face, not an exception.

"I, Miss Alice, am Gandalf the Grey! I am a wizard." Gandalf smiled down at the girl, who looked as though she were about to cower away in fright, "The reason I seem so tall to you is because, in this world, you are a dwarf."

"A dwarf?" Alice asked tentatively, "Why a dwarf?"

"That is a question I cannot answer, Miss Alice. Come, we must go now to the shire to meet a friend of mine, he is but ten minutes away from here." The two friends followed behind Gandalf as he led them through a small strip of trees. "While you are here, you may meet some terrible things. This world is more dangerous than one would think. It seems peaceful enough, but you must always be on your guard, little ones." The two girls nodded solemnly, "I also ask that you always stick with your friends. You must remember friendship and love are some of the best virtues this world has to offer."

"Why do you say that, Gandalf?" Alice asked, looking up at the man, "You say it as though one of us will." Mia was surprised, Alice almost never talked to strangers. Perhaps Sienna being missing had affected Alice in a rather strange way, and she felt the need to ask questions that Sienna would usually say.

Gandalf looked at the girl in shock for a moment and Mia suddenly felt a need to be anywhere else, this man scared her. No matter how kind he was, he seemed to _know_ everything. Mia stared down at her, now hairy, feet, they suddenly interested her much more than anything else. "I do not know what will happen, Miss Alice," Mia noted that Gandalf's tone seemed tense, as though he were watching what he was saying, "I was merely telling you a fact. Now, if you could allow me to help you both onto the horse."

Horse? Oh. Mia looked up and found that staring back at her was a large brown horse, far too large for her to get onto herself. She barely reached the top of its legs. That could prove problematic. Gandalf grabbed a hold of her suddenly and she yelped in surprise as he lifted her into the air and placed her on the horse. It was then that Alice noticed her feet for the first time. "Woah, hey there Bigfoot." She said as Gandalf lifted her onto this horse as well.

"Now Miss Alice," Gandalf chuckled as he hoisted himself onto the horse, "No teasing the hobbit!"

"A hobbit, huh?" Alice said, as the horse began to ride ahead. This made sitting on the horse rather uncomfortable for Mia as she had found herself wedged between her two companions. She was feeling rather suffocated as she was tossed up and down due to the speed at which the horse ran. "What exactly is a hobbit, may I ask?"

"A hobbit is a kind young creature." Mia recited from her earlier conversation, "They are often overlooked, due to their height, but I find that they can often surprise even the best of us with their courage. They are very calm creatures, known mostly for their love of peace, food and ale."

"Sounds like you, Mia" Alice commented with a small smile, leaning back into her friend in fright as the horse turned a corner. Mia laughed, wrapping her arms around the other's waist.

"That's what I said!"

Gandalf made a strange noise, "You have an incredible memory, Miss Mia. That was almost exactly the words I had spoken to you." He pulled on the reins to slow down the horse as it turned yet another corner.

Mia blushed, "Yeah, well, I remember stuff well, I always have."

"I remember stuff well," Alice repeated, "that's lovely English, Mia!" She teased, causing the other to swat at her stomach (the only place Mia could reach from the spot at which her hand rested at that point in time).

"Shut up, I'm too cool to talk properly!" She laughed and Gandalf frowned.

"Are you cold, Miss Mia?" He asked, genuinely concerned, "Do you need a jacket?"

"No!" Mia giggled at his misconception. Of course, someone who rode a horse instead of driving a car would not know that 'cool' didn't mean cold, how could she have forgotten she was in a parallel universe?

"It means that she is a…" Alice trailed off, unsure of a decent explanation of the word. Mia herself paused for a thought too. How did you explain 'cool'? "Good person," Alice finished after a while. "Like, if something is 'cool', it's good, right?" Mia nodded, "So if she's a cool person she's a good person." Alice gave herself a short nod. It was the longest Mia had ever heard her talk to someone who wasn't her parents or herself, Reese or Sienna, it was strange.

"Ah," Gandalf said from behind Mia. "I think I understand. Am I cool?"

Mia and Alice both burst into hysterical laughter, Mia could feel Alice's body vibrate from where she rested on Mia's torso, she was shaking with laughter. "You're very cool." Mia said with a laugh, "I'm sorry, it's not everyday someone asks me that."

Gandalf smiled, "Well, I'm glad I amuse you. Hold on, girls, we are not far now," He cracked the reins, spurring the horse onwards. They rode in silence for a good five minutes before a small village-type-thing came into view. It was very _green_ with hills bouncing up and down the landscape like anything. Mia could see dozens of people, no, Hobbits, walking around the streets, looking strangely like ants from where she sat, peering around Alice's body. Mia figured that this small place was the place they were headed to. She was proved right when Gandalf spoke once more, "This, my ladies, is the Shire, Home of the Hobbits!" Mia smiled, "Yes, Miss Mia, this would be your home, and the home of the friend you will be staying with today."

They rode through the winding streets of the beautiful village. The hills, as it turned out, were not simply _hills_ , but little homes. Well, Mia supposed that if she were her normal height they would be little. They looked rather large in her opinion but, she reasoned, she was rather small. The fields surrounding the small houses were filled with animals and crops, bringing colour to the otherwise green town. Mia _loved_ it. It was so…quaint, tranquil. She could hear the sound of children laughing and playing between the sheaves of corn and the chatter of older hobbits as they walked along the streets.

Gandalf pulled his horse to a halt in front of a small brown barn. Quickly, he swung off the horse and disappeared into the structure calling, "Master Farmer!" As he went. Alice and Mia shared a look.

"Do we…?"

"I don't know."

"Can we…?"

"I have no clue."

Alice huffed at Mia's answer before leaning back into the other girl's torso. "We're stuck." She said simply, making no move to even try to get off of the horse as she said so. Then again, Alice had always been lazy and would _never_ try something unless someone else did it first.

Mia growled in frustration, "What the fuck is he even doing?!"

"Language." Alice commented lazily. She was ignored.

"Like, seriously, he just left us here without any reason to follow. He's in a barn for fuck's sake, what could he possibly be doing there." Mia narrowed her eyes toward the barn, as if that could possibly make Gandalf appear magically from behind the door at that moment. Alice just hummed in what Mia took as agreement, closing her eyes and leaning even further into Mia.

After a couple of minutes, Gandalf emerged from the barn, a small hobbit man in tow. "So, as you can see, Master Farmer," Gandalf was saying to the man, "I really do need you to look after my horse for a while, is that quite alright?"

"Why, yes, anything for you, Gandalf the Grey!" The small man spoke with a soft smile on his face. His curly hair shaking in all directions as he nodded his consent. "I'll look after your horse, Mr Gandalf!"

"Thank you very much, Master Farmer, now, I must be getting on. Come, girls."

Alice and Mia looked at Gandalf, incredulous. "Gandalf," Mia said with a minor amount of embarrassment, "We can't…get down."

Gandalf laughed, "Ah yes! I almost forgot!" He reached forward to pluck first Mia, then Alice, from the horse, "There we are little ones, I suppose you are glad to be firmly on the ground, yes?"

Mia glanced back at Alice, who had partially concealed herself behind her friend, before nodding at the old man, "Oh yes, I don't particularly like horses, Gandalf."

"That's too bad!" Gandalf chuckled, "However, I have a feeling you'll be back on a horse in a short while, now, let us proceed."

He led the two girls through the streets of the Shire, smiling softly to any hobbit that addressed him as they passed.

"Ah," Gandalf spoke after a while, "Here we are!" He pointed forwards to a particularly large hobbit hole with a Bright green door. It looked to Mia as though it may have been freshly painted or something, it was completely free of scratches or wearing away. Outside the home, was an immaculate garden covered with the most beautiful flowers Mia had ever seen, of every colour too. Every single flower seemed to have been cared for so completely, not one was wilting even the tiniest bit.

That's when Mia saw him. The most adorable man she had possibly ever met. He was sat on a bench just outside of the hobbit hole. Mia supposed that this was the man they were here to visit. He was short, of course, since he was a hobbit, which meant he also had the same big, hairy feet as Mia, though she considered his to be bigger. He wore trousers that ended three-quarters of the way down his leg, and a beautiful waistcoat. His hair was brown and curly, ringlets cascading around his face. He was sitting on the bench with a rather content expression gracing his features, and smoking on a long brown pipe. Yes, Mia thought he was _very_ adorable and handsome too.

Gandalf smiled at his two new acquaintances, "I suggest you girls stay here for a moment whilst I talk to Mr Baggins."


	3. Reese - The Ponderings of Bear

_The chapters will alternate between perspectives of the girls, I forgot to mention that before. Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry it's a little short but I liked where the chapter ended so I didn't want to add more than was necessary._

 _Please, review the story, reviews give me life!_

 **Reese – The Ponderings of Bear**

"Where are we, Sienna?" Reese whimpered as she trampled through the woods behind a determined Sienna. They had been walking for hours, but Sienna just would not stop. Reese couldn't see why, if they were looking for Alice and Mia, they could be going in a very wrong direction. There was no way to tell where they were going at all! For all she knew, she could be travelling even further away than they had anticipated

They had awoken a while ago in these strange, dark, dreary woods but had no recollection of how and when they had gotten there. The last thing Reese remembered was looking at a really bright star, a star that seemed to get a closer and closer to her until…darkness.

It was rather disorientating, waking up somewhere else, and at first, Reese had not remembered what had happened the night before until Alice's words swirled around her brain once more " _I wish that we lived."_

Then she woke up beside Sienna, still wrapped in the blanket from the night before, winding, twisting, mangled trees leering above her, the pungent smell of dirty leaves filling her nose. She had found that she had become smaller than usual, the same height as Sienna, who was now half her usual size, and more filled out than usual. _"Like, we didn't just sit around this god awful town and wait."_

As soon as Sienna had realised her big sister was missing, she had immediately become frantic and nothing Reese did calmed her down. So, she had ended up giving in to her youngest friend and travelled through the woods with her in search for both Alice and Mia. _"I wish our life was some big adventure,_ _an adventure of, like, epic proportions"_

But after a while, it became clear to Reese that they were not about to find their friends anytime soon, it was becoming even darker in the woods now, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Reese to see through the haze of black left behind as the sun disappeared into the horizon. Sienna didn't seem to have noticed, she just carried on through the forest, tripping and stumbling over everything in her path. Her sheer determination at that moment was something that Reese admired, but she was being fucking stupid. They needed to stop before she hurt herself. _"And just that, well, that we weren't just some insignificant girls. I wish we were significant, an important part of something special. I wish we lived."_

Reese groaned as she tripped over yet another warped tree root, she could've sworn it hadn't been there before, she called forward to her still hysterical friend. "Sienna! We need to stop! We're not going to be able to see if we carry on much longer!" She saw Sienna freeze ahead of her, the other girl had not noticed night fall, "Look just stop," Reese said softly as she edged toward Sienna, carefully watching for obstacles in her way, "I'll come to you, and we'll try to make a fire or something…"

Sienna said nothing. She just stared ahead into the blank dark of the forest, either seeing something that Reese couldn't, or simply watching in case she suddenly could see. Reese's heart broke as she thought of Sienna's desperate, distraught howls earlier in the day. Sienna loved her sister so much, Reese could see that now. Alice, although rather shy around large crowds, would do anything to protect her dear little sister, even if it meant going against her own fears, or putting herself in danger.

Now that Reese thought about it, she realised that this was probably the longest the two girls had spent apart. Well, unless something particularly bad was happening to one of them, so Reese could see why Sienna was panicking. Anytime she had been separated from Alice, one girl had been royally screwed over in ways that Reese couldn't even bear to think. It was the reason they were like they were, Reese noted, Alice was shy and untrusting towards strangers because people had made her that way, and Sienna had become brash and overconfident, which meant that Alice always had to make sure Sienna wasn't doing anything stupid. Reese couldn't even imagine how Alice was feeling if this was how Sienna was acting.

By this time she had reached Sienna's side and tugged the smaller girl to the ground. The other girl collapsed, and then moved so her back was leant against a tree. Reese shrugged the blanket from around her shoulders and tucked it around her companion as she started to collect dry sticks and leaves for kindling. She tried to remember everything she could from the nature and survival TV shows she had watched extensively when nothing had been on. _Bear Grylls: Born Survivor_ had been something she was particularly a fan of.

She gathered everything she could remember Bear said you would need to build a fire in the wild, and began to rub one stick to the others to create a spark. Sienna watched on in wonder as Reese tried to light the fire but nothing seemed to get the sticks to light. She was beginning to get frustrated, when two soft hands placed themselves atop of hers.

Reese looked up in shock at Sienna, who had leant forward, and begun to move both of their hands down the stick. "Bear," She said quietly, "always says you must move your hands on the stick in a downward motion, to create more friction."

"I didn't know you watched Born Survivor…" Reese said quietly, embarrassed that she had forgotten the little fact. She was supposed to be the smart one, after all.

Sienna nodded solemnly, "Yeah, all the time. Alice hated it, never did like anything that taught her anything to do with survival, Alice didn't." The stick finally produced a spark and Sienna pulled her hands away from Reese's and leant backwards once more. "She figured she knew everything there was to know about survival from…past experiences."

"Knows," Reese said quickly, moving away from the fire herself.

"What?"

"Knows," Reese repeated, "Alice isn't dead, I know she isn't. So she _still_ hates Born Survivor, because she never stopped, and she _knows_ everything about survival." Silence fell between them, the weight of the situation bearing down on them.

After a while, Sienna sighed, "How do we know that, Reese? How do we know that she isn't dead? We don't even know where the fuck we are! How could we possibly know where my sister is?" Her voice rose as she became more frustrated with their current predicament and Reese was rather…scared, if she were honest. Sienna was the nice one, she was almost _never_ angry with anyone. Not even…never mind.

"Sienna," Reese's soft, gentle voice broke through Sienna's rambling. Jesus, she wasn't used to being nice and, uh, unsarcastic, to people. "We can't know for sure if Alice is okay…or Mia, for that matter, but we have to _believe_ they're okay. If we give up now, we'll never find them, but at the same time, we have to rational about this." She moved around the fire, so that she was sat beside Sienna. She wrapped on arm around the girl's shoulders. "We need to be strategic about this, actually _think_ about where we are going and what we are doing. We don't know where we are, Si, anything could be lurking around."

Sienna unconsciously shuffled closer to the older girl, "Do you think we'll be okay, Reese?"

"I think," Reese said, looking into the orange flames of their small fire, "that we could be. If we remember everything Bear taught us."

Sienna giggled, "I'd rather not drink my own piss, if I'm honest…"

"Nah, me neither," Reese said with a small laugh. "I promise I'll protect you though."

"I'll protect you too, Reese," Sienna grinned at the other girl, and Reese couldn't help but wonder just how Sienna planned on doing that, she wasn't a vicious person at all. If Reese were totally honest, she'd say that Sienna would probably cry if she had to hurt someone to protect Reese, of all people. Back home (Reese was absolutely positive they weren't at home anymore), Reese and Sienna hadn't been close. Sienna, whilst smart and understanding and funny, was also very immature and naïve, something Reese just couldn't deal with. "Alice thinks I'm the one who always needs protecting, but that doesn't mean that I don't have to protect her…or others sometimes." Sienna said, reminding Reese that Sienna was also very loyal. To her friends.

Reese could be found to be a rather…headstrong person. She _needed_ to be right, she had to prove herself, she strived for the praise of others. She thought, perhaps, that it was possibly because of the neglect she endured at home. Her parents didn't love her, she knew that. They left her at home along for weeks when she was just five years old. One day, Reese accidently set fire to the house and the police, having found out about her parents neglect, took her away from her childhood home.

She found herself in foster care, with a bunch of other kids who deemed themselves superior to her and she ended up lost. She couldn't find a home in the foster home, but she _had_ found a home…in Alice and Mia and Sienna. They didn't care that she was the 'weirdo foster kid' that everyone else deemed her to be, but they dealt with her, through everything.

That was why Reese _knew_ that she was ready to protect Sienna. By taking her in and being her friend, Sienna had saved Reese's life, so Reese felt as though she had a debt to pay to the girl and she was willing to do anything to fulfil it.

The two girls stayed like that for a long time, curled up into one and other and watching the beautiful dance of the majestic flames.

"Reese," Sienna mumbled after a while, "Do you think Mia and Alice are together…like us?"

Reese thought about it for a second. Were they together? Most probably, it seemed logical enough, "I guess," Reese said, "but even if they weren't together, I reckon they wouldn't stop until they found us."

"You really do like us, don't you?" Sienna pondered, and Reese could tell she was on the verge of sleep, "I wasn't sure until yesterday, but, you were _really_ crying. You only cry when you're, like, really sad, so, you must have been heart-broken."

"Of course I like you guys!" Reese chuckled, "I may be a bitch, but, I know when I have something magical."

"That was sweet, never heard you be sweet before."

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

Sienna chuckled at the response and nuzzled her herself further toward the older girl. Reese was kind of uncomfortable in her current position, this was the closet she had been to Sienna in her whole life. She'd mostly been close with Mia whilst they had grown up, although Alice and Mia had some weird bond that Reese didn't understand. Alice had a habit of panicking in crowded areas and, while Reese could never handle her in those situations, somehow Mia knew how to handle it.

Reese squeezed her eyes shut. She hoped her friends were okay, because, well, they were seriously all she had.

"What do you think happened, Reese?" Sienna asked with a yawn.

Reese shrugged slightly, "At a guess, Alice's wish came true, we've been given a chance to live a life of great adventure or whatever the fuck Alice wished for, I don't know. I didn't think it would actually work! To take us to a completely different place completely, though, that WishStar had some _wit_ , I tell ya."

"This is Alice's wish? S'not exactly what I was expecting..."

"Me either, Little Bennet," Reese said softly, using the nickname she used to call her by. Alice was Big Bennet and Sienna, Little Bennet. Reese couldn't exactly pinpoint where it started, but the sisters, who were only born ten months apart, had loved it.

Sienna laughed once more and pulled the blanket so that it covered both she and Reese. Once again they fell into silence, and Reese wished she could know what was going through the other girl's mind. It had always been hard to read Sienna, the girl was erratic, always changing her mind. So indecisive, so inattentive. Reese was sure she had the attention span of a goldfish sometimes, but here she was, eyebrows creased, movement limited as she sat as still as possible, contemplating something that Reese did not know.

"How do we carry on?" Sienna asked after a while. "Do we just like, keep walking? Or do we try and exit the forest? I suppose that way would be easier to get our bearings, and perhaps find someone to help us…but the others could be in here!"

Reese frowned, why had she not thought of that? She felt awfully embarrassed now for her own stupidity. "Well, I guess we should try and get out, we could wind up getting ourselves lot going further in…but, then again…which way is out?"

"Maybe the light will show us?" Sienna contemplated, looking around at their dark surrounds, barely seeing past the glow of their fire.

"We can only hope." Reese replied, "But we need to stay here for a bit, rest up, it's been a long day." Sienna nodded against her shoulder, "Maybe the daylight we also make us more rational about our decisions…"

"I'm kind of hungry," Sienna complained quietly, as though Reese had never said her last few words, "We walked all day without break, easily."

"Then we shall start tomorrow off finding food," Reese decided, "If there's any in these stupid woods."

"I was thinking about that earlier…" Sienna said, "There isn't any other sound here, is there? If you block out the sound of the fire, there is nothing to hear, at all, not even a cricket. It is as though…we are completely alone."

Reese listened, concentrating hard on anything but the fire. Sienna was right, there was no other noise, they were alone. Wait, no, she could hear something else… "Do you hear that?" She spoke into the other girl's ear, her voice barely wavering above a whisper.

"Yes," The brunette breathed, "what is it?"

"I don't know…" She admitted. She concentrated hard, she had to figure it out. It sounded like leaves. Crumpled leaves. She thought hard, what could it be? It could be _anything_ out there. She tightened her grip around Sienna, there was no way the girl was going to die on her watch. Leaves, she thought, are all over the ground, someone is walking towards us. "I need you to not panic, okay?" Sienna nodded quickly.

"What have we here?" Spoke a smooth voice suddenly, that made both Reese and Sienna jump in shock. "Two dwarves? How…" the man seemed to ponder his thought for a moment, "delightful." He finally decided, although his words were just dripping with sarcasm. "What, pray I ask, are you doing in Lothlorien, My ladies?"

"Uh, we're lost?" Reese said tentatively.

"Lost?" The man said haughtily, and for the first time Reese noticed his perfect long hair and pointed ears, "One never comes to Lothlorien without purpose and getting lost in here, is rather…unlikely. Tell me, why are you really here?" He raised a bow and arrow from his side, pointing it at Reese's head.

"No, please!" Sienna said desperately, "We just woke up here, we really are lost, honest!" She nodded, as though agreeing with herself. "We're not from around here, we've never even heard of Loth-whatever before!"

He contemplated this for a moment, relaxing his aim the smallest amount, "Lothlorien." He spoke suddenly, "It is called Lothlorien."

"Yes, that!" Sienna agreed, "See I didn't even know the name, believe us, please…" She smiled questionably.

"Haldir."

"Yes, Haldir, could you possibly help us?"

"Why should I help you? You could be assassins!" He hissed and both Sienna and Reese recoiled at the sheer malice in his voice. A shiver rolled down Reese's spine as she looked

"We need to speak to someone who is good with magic!" Reese added quietly, "Do you know anyone like that."

"I know a fair few, but my Lady Galadriel would be best for you, if what you say is true."

"I promise you it is." Sienna insisted desperately.

"Okay," He said, lowering his weapon, "come now, we must hurry,"

Not needing to be told twice, the two girls jumped up and followed the strange, pointy eared man.


	4. Alice - A Day in the Shire

**Hey guys! Me again, God I thought I was going to upload this a lot sooner but here I am giving this to you late! So apologies for that...my only excuse? University is really fucking hard! I have to write one piece of creative writing a week - as well as write a review of something I had seen earlier in the week - and the English Literature essays are fucking me in the arse so I'm struggling to find time to complete this! I promise you I will try to update faster just keep reminding me send me a pm every now and then or hit me up with a review and I promise you that will motivate me so much more. Anyway here's a chapter in Alice's pov, I think she's the most interesting of my girls to write in the mind of, so I hope you like her as much as I do. Enjoy.**

 **Alice – A Day in the Shire**

Gandalf had spoken to Mr Baggins in a cheerful way that one would associate with a close friend, whilst Mr Baggins, Alice had noticed, was regarding the wizard as a stranger. It made Alice wonder, had they actually met? Were they really friends?

Alice didn't trust this Gandalf person. Scratch that, Alice didn't trust anyone but at this certain moment she particularly didn't have any trust in this Gandalf person. It could possibly have not been his name. His name could be Jerry…or Fred. Yes, Alice didn't trust 'Gandalf' AKA Freddie the dwarf murderer.

She and Mia stood slightly to the side, just far enough away from the men that they could not hear their conversation. Alice could tell it was an awkward conversation though, by the looks on their faces. Gandalf seemed kind of…frustrated, whilst poor Mr Baggins seemed flustered and a tiny bit angry.

Mia looked at Alice in disbelief, "are you seeing this too?"

"Yup," Alice said simply, popping the 'p' and swinging back on her heels. "It's like Freddie doesn't even know him or something." Wait. Shit. Did she just say Freddie?

"Freddie?"

"Uh, yeah, I was musing things over in my head, and decided that I don't trust Gandalf and that that may not even be his name and he could be some kind of dwarf murderer named Freddie." Alice vented out quickly, deliberately not meeting Mia's eyes out of embarrassment.

Mia barked out a laugh, "You are so fucking paranoid, Alice, Jesus Christ."

"I'm not paranoid!" Alice complained, "It's just…do we really know anything about him? He's trying to get us to stay with a complete stranger! It doesn't make sense!"

"Just roll with it," Mia replied with a roll of her black eyes, "He may be a bit weird, but he's also our only chance at staying alive…"

Alice huffed, "Fine, but I still don't trust him."

"That's fine, Alice," Mia said exasperatedly.

The two friends were silent for a moment longer, once again carefully watching the exchange between Mr Baggins and Gandalf Mr Baggins was now standing by his door, looking appropriately baffled and Gandalf was just staring back at him blankly.

"I think he's asked Mr Baggins something else," Mia said, "Other than asking if we can stay here, I mean. He's up to something…"

Alice snorted, "He's crafty, I'll give him that, but the bugger looks as though he's high or something." Mia laughed at that because Gandalf's expression looked so blank, it was like he was tripping out.

At that moment, Gandalf swang around to face them with a shit-eating grin on his face. Alice had to wonder why he was so cheerful, it seemed to her that Mr Baggins had not accepted Gandalf's request, so he would have no reason to grin that wide, surely.

"Miss Alice, Miss Mia, come and meet your host."

Oh, so Mr Baggins had let them stay. Alice wondered just why the little hobbit had seemed angry when he was speaking to Gandalf.

Alice and Mia wandered over to where Gandalf stood in front of Mr Baggins' elaborate front gate, still smiling at the small man. Mr Baggins just stared blankly at the two friends as they appeared at the Wizard's side.

Alice pushed herself slightly behind Mia, as usual, curling her hands around a strand of her waist length, curly, dark brown hair and twisting it nervously between her long, pale fingers. She bit her lip slightly as she listened to Gandalf.

"Bilbo Baggins, these are the young ladies you are to…look after until I return."

Bilbo smiled brightly at the two girls in front of him, "Nice to meet you…" He trailed off looking for names to give the girls. Mia and Alice blinked at him, Alice didn't want to talk, she didn't like it, but Mia seemed to be…infatuated. Alice just couldn't figure out what was going on in the other girl's mind. Ever so lightly, Alice pushed her elbow into Mia's ribs.

"Mia!" Mia said quickly, snapping out of her strange behaviour, "Mia Mosely…and this is Alice Bennet, she, uh, isn't much of a talker."

"That's quite alright," Bilbo said, still grinning. It was actually starting to unnerve Alice. "I'm not one to talk a great deal either."

"Well then!" Gandalf spoke up quickly, "I suppose since you are well acquainted now, I may take my leave."

"Ah, very well," Bilbo muttered, opening his front door, "Misses Alice and Mia, if you would like to make yourselves at home…inside," The two girls hurried into the circular house quickly and Alice had to say she was happy to be in the warm, comforting home.

Bilbo bid farewell to a still grinning Gandalf as he himself entered the house behind them. "What a strange man…" He said, mostly to himself, as he wandered down the hall, Mia trailing behind him. "Your hair is lovely, Miss Mia," He said suddenly, making Mia blush profusely.

"Oh, uh, really?"

"Yes," Bilbo nodded, eyeing the short, black hair, "I have never seen hair of such a dark shade, _for a hobbit_ , and it is straight, yet so short." He was right, it barely reached her shoulders, "I like it."

Alice lingered in the dimly lit hallway, taking in her perfectly circular surroundings. Bilbo seemed to be a very…organised person. Everything had a space and Bilbo apparently made sure that everything in his house was always in that place. Alice noticed, as she looked around the entrance hall that there was not even a spec of dirt or dust to be found anywhere.

Bilbo was very clean.

From behind her, Alice could hear a sizzling sound coming from the other side of the door. Scared, Alice peered discretely out of the small circular window beside the door to see a Grey blur against the door. Alice squinted slightly to see that it was, in fact, Gandalf against the door.

Alice pursed her lips. That man was up to something, Alice was sure. She didn't trust him at all, then again, Alice had never trusted anyone. She'd always found it hard to trust people, it was something that came with being, well, being Alice. In fact, her trust issues had just gotten worse since…the incident.

It was Sienna's fault, really it was. The girl was far too adventurous for her own good. She and Alice had been playing out by the park one day with a tennis ball. Just playing, you know, throwing the ball backwards and forwards, chasing each other around, they just didn't expect it at the time.

The ball got a bit too near the road and Sienna had ran off after it without a care in the world. As she reached the edge of the walkway, a huge man jumped out of the van and pulled an unsuspecting Sienna inside.

Not able to figure out what else to do, Alice surged forwards, a pained battle cry escaping her lips. They were only six. Alice could still remember the iron grip of the man as he wrapped a brick-like arm around her waist and dragged her, kicking and screaming into the back of his van, his hand clamped firmly against her mouth muffling the cries so that no public figure could hear her.

They were in the…facility for three weeks. Alice had managed to take most of the pain for Sienna, stop them from hurting her as much. Regardless, both girls still felt the terror and heartache of those three painstaking weeks that had changed them so.

Alice never trusted another stranger again until she was absolutely sure she could do so. Even now, she was not quite sure she could even trust Bilbo, who was probably one of the kindest souls she had meet in a long time and Mia obviously liked him.

Alice entered the kitchen as she snapped away from her thoughts. Bilbo was preparing some kind of cakes while Mia watched from the nearby dinner table and he was explaining some kind of….thing to her. "Honey cakes and tea is the best thing for elevenses!" He was saying as he placed a cake on a plate in front of Mia. As Alice entered he gave a comforting smile, "would you like a honey cake, Miss Alice?"

"No thank you," Alice said quietly, looking down at her feet, "and please, it's just Alice, not Miss Alice."

"My apologies, Mi - I mean – Alice."

Alice looked up with a shy smile, "That's okay, Bilbo."

"Come sit down, Alice!" Mia encouraged her friend patting a seat next to her, "Bilbo doesn't bite, just stop being so awkward!"

"I am not awkward!" Alice moaned, stomping over to the indicated seat. "I'm just not very talkative!"

Mia laughed, "that's an understatement!" She turned to Bilbo, mischief gleaming in her eyes, "let me tell you, this one never talks to anyone! She's always so grumpy!"

Alice grimaced, "I take pride in that, thank you very much."

"Course you do." Mia said, "Now shut up and accept one of Bilbo's amazing honey cakes."

"A honey cake would be…" Alice pouted slightly, "lovely."

Bilbo grinned at the two girls, although Alice could tell he was rather flustered by the light banter between the two, "Of course, Alice." He emphasized her name, as though showing her he had remembered not to say 'Miss' and Alice did admit she thought it was rather adorable of him.

Mia smiled widely, reminding Alice of the Joker from Batman for a second, "Bilbo, this cake is so good! My God, it, like, melts in your mouth!"

"Yes, that is generally a-" Alice tuned out the pairs conversation after that, nibbling softly on the, admittedly delicious, honey cake she had been given. She just couldn't concentrate on conversation right now. Her mind was on a completely different pair, who were…somewhere, maybe not even in this, well, Alice supposed it was an alternate universe she was in.

Alice sighed and sunk back in her chair. Bilbo and Mia didn't even seem to notice her sudden exhale of breath, and continued on with their yawn-inducing conversation about how to get honey cakes to the right 'moistness'. Seriously. Alice had to supress the urge to roll her eyes, talk about a lame conversation. She was pretty sure Mia could do better than that.

Instead of listening, Alice let her mind wander back to her younger sister. What was she doing? Was she okay? Was she _alive_? The last thought scared Alice. Sienna could be dead, Alice couldn't possibly tell if she were otherwise.

Alice shook her head, as if shaking her thoughts away. Of course Sienna was okay. She was probably with Reese. Reese wouldn't let her get hurt. Hopefully. Alice didn't know why she was so…protective. She'd always been the shy one, she'd always been the one to lean on Sienna. Sienna had never _really_ needed her. Except when they were in the facility, that's probably why Alice was worried.

Yes, of course, Sienna had a habit of breaking easily, she had too many emotions. Alice had learned to control her emotions too well, she could handle herself in severe situation but Sienna couldn't. Sienna was the passionate one. The sister that lost herself in the moment, which could often lead to her being unable to look to the future. Alice was smart and calculating and never let her feelings take over.

Alice wore a mask and never let her feelings show to anyone except Mia and Sienna. She still had yet to come to trust Reese. She had issues with things like that; she was unable to trust until they proved themselves worthy of it.

Alice glanced at Bilbo and Mia once more, they were talking about doilies now. Doilies. She shook her head at the two of them and cut in. "Bilbo?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Can we _do something_?" Alice gulped, "It's not that I don't like sitting here it's just…" Her hand started to fiddle with a strand of hair, "I don't."

Bilbo blushed, "Ah, yes, well, I need to get some food from the market, would that suffice? We could get some fresh air after all."

Alice smiled, "That would be lovely, Bilbo!" She agreed and watched as Bilbo stood to retrieve his jacket.

Mia shook her head and walked over to Alice, "That was a bit rude," she whispered into her friend's ear so that Bilbo would not overhear.

"I'm sorry if I don't like sitting here talking about the _texture_ of _honey cakes_!" Alice hissed back harshly, "and sorry if I'm too socially awkward to think of just changing the conversation."

Mia sighed, "Right, right, sorry."

"Let's just go?" Alice suggested, pulling Mia back to the hallway where Bilbo stood waiting. Surveying him carefully, Alice noticed something, "Bilbo...aren't you going to wear any shoes?"

Bilbo laughed, "Oh, you dwarves do have an excellent sense of humour!" He chortled and Mia and Alice shared a look. What was he talking about? Instead of actually putting on shoes, Bilbo opened his front door and strolled outside.

Mia shrugged and followed him, pulling Alice along behind her half-heartedly as she fought to keep up with the surprisingly speedy hobbit ahead of the pair.

The market was packed when they finally arrived, full of small people wandering around, buying armfuls of food and alcohol. Alice suppressed a giggle when she thought of how true Gandalf's earlier statement on hobbits was. It was strange to Alice, being in the market, she'd always been a short girl, not shorter than Reese, who was tiny in comparison, but at least a head shorter than most people.

Now, however, here she stood amidst a whole range of people who were _shorter_ than _her_. It was like she had entered a land of opposites. After all, Mia was usually the tallest of the group and now she was of the shortest race in the whole of… _wherever they were_.

Alice didn't think she could handle much more of this place.

Bilbo led them through the great mounds of people, picking up what he considered to be 'the best quality food and not any less', Alice considered this to be true, based on what was available in the market but, it was no Dorito's and salsa, or baby back ribs smothered with Jack Daniel's barbeque sauce.

As Bilbo picked through the crowd, painstakingly too slow for Alice's liking, Mia pulled her as close to the small man as possible. Every now and then, Bilbo would stop to talk to random groups of people cheerily and Alice would have to smile and wave as Mia introduced them both.

One particularly awful woman must have talked to the three of them for what felt like days. "Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!" She introduced haughtily, "I'm the wife of this one's cousin," she swatted at Bilbo playfully, "and who are you? Has Bilbo finally settled down for a wife?" She looked Mia up and down distastefully before glancing at Alice in disgust. "A dwarven wife perhaps?"

Bilbo shook his head rapidly, "No, no, Lobelia, these two are just visitors of mine, Gandalf the Grey asked me to accommodate them for the day!"

"Mia and Alice," Mia introduced holding out her hand for her to shake.

Lobelia ignored Mia's outstretched hand, "That's a relief!" She laughed, "Wouldn't want to be even further away from getting that wonderful house of yours!"

Bilbo laughed distractedly. Alice supposed he was still shaken at it being implied that he and Mia were engaged. _He wishes,_ Alice thought. "Yes, yes, of course, Lobelia. Uh, we must - must be going now, farewell, dear." Bilbo made a hasty exit, leaving Mia and Alice behind.

Alice opened her mouth to say something to the rude woman, but Mia yanked her away with a rushed goodbye to Lobelia. "Well she was lovely," Alice commented when they caught up with their host.

"She's a little…difficult at times," Bilbo admitted, "but she has her heart in the right place?" He said lamely and the three of them all knew he was lying. Alice did not say anything as they followed him to the fish stand, but Mia smiled lightly at the man, giving her opinions on the fish he surveyed so carefully.

Soon they had everything they needed from the market and were heading back down the lane towards Bilbo's hobbit hole.

"What would you like for dinner then, misses Alice and Mia?"

Alice watched on as Mia thought about it for a second from where she walked beside the small man, Alice had decided to lag behind the pair, feeling very much like a third wheel and even more like the 'bad guy' in the situation.

"The fish we bought looked rather appetizing," Mia suggested, and Alice fought very hard not to roll her eyes at her friend's sudden 'posh' voice.

Bilbo seemed oblivious to the smaller girls change, "It does, doesn't it?" Mia nodded, biting her lip softly. "We shall have that then, miss!" He declared, looked rather pleased with himself.

Alice sighed, "Great!" She said, startling the other two with her sudden interjection, "Fish it is!"

"Of course," Bilbo agreed, as the three reached his rounded, pea green front door, "let's go in, then, shall we?" He opened the door and ushered the two girls in, quite gentlemanly, Alice noted.

Alice wandered through the door, but did not follow her friends through to the kitchen. No, she instead made her way to a small study. It was only tiny, in her point of view, but she supposed that, to Bilbo, it would be much more spacious than she believed it to be herself.

It was filled with books. Ah, books, books were Alice's friends. She loved books, an escape from harsh reality. Sienna always scoffed at her, "Who could like books?" She would say, unaware of their complete importance in Alice's measly existence. She never understood, neither did Mia. Reese did, Reese loved books just as much a she.

Alice trailed her hand along the spines of the books, reading the titles as she passed them. ' _The Lost Road, and Other Writings', 'The War of the Jewels', 'Middle-Earth: A History'._ The last title struck her, Bilbo had mentioned earlier that the strange world that she had found herself in was called 'Middle-Earth'.

Perhaps, she concluded, it would be good to read up on the history of the place that she would occupy for an unknown amount of time. Alice moved forwards, to Bilbo's small, untidy desk. She opened up the book, which had to be over one-thousand pages long, and began to read the tale of the creation of Middle-Earth.

She sat for an hour, becoming engrossed in stories of supernatural beings of the Valar and Maiar and later, tales of dwarves and elves and hobbits and even men, yes, there were men in Middle-Earth.

Alice read on, oblivious to Mia and Bilbo cooking in the kitchen, even more so when they called her to dinner because by that point, she had become tired, sleepy. Her eyes dropped shut, as she tried to focus on the words of the pages, but she could not concentrate at all. Soon, her eyes breezed closed and she fell asleep as the sound of a deep knock hit her already unaware ears.


	5. Sienna - A Night in the Forest

**This is a short chapter, but there's not going to be much to Reese and Sienna's storyline for a good few chapters. However, I felt that it highlighted the relationship between Sienna and Reese _and_ Sienna and Alice and it was therefore okay to be a bit short. There's only one more pre-written chapter left to put up before I have to start writing them again and the intervals will become a lot longer between updates due to crushing mounts of schoolwork. Hope you enjoy it though.**

 **Also, I received a review that seemed to be a bit hostile, although they gave me interesting feedback, they also called me a 'troll' which I didn't really appreciate. I love criticism and I have taken into account what the reviewer said but please don't be mean or hostile in your criticisms! Stay positive and think about how your reviews affect others**

 **That being said, please _please_ leave me a review.**

 **Sienna – A Night in the Forest**

Sienna hated the control Haldir had. He could kill her if he wanted to, but he hadn't yet, and she wasn't sure why. Sienna knew she was being an annoying little fuck, but for some reason, Haldir didn't care, he didn't care at all.

Well, he did care, she could see the irritation in his eyes as she moved slower and slower through tiredness, as Reese complained for the five hundredth time that her feet were sore. But he never acted on it. He kept himself composed. Sienna hated it.

"Are we there yet?" She moaned for a fifth time since he had found the two friends. Haldir blinked.

"No, we have yet to reach the walls of Lothlorien, milady." He said, his voice thick with annoyance. In Sienna's honest opinion, this was the most entertainment she'd had in weeks.

She let out a sigh, "Will we be there soon?" She stifled a yawn, "I'm tired."

"At the rate you are walking, we will not reach there until sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Sienna moaned, "Can't we stop and rest for a bit, then?"

"No, we must keep travelling, Miss Sienna."

"Why?"

"It is not safe."

Reese, seeming to have had enough of traveling too, spoke up, "Why isn't it safe? You have weapons don't cha? Why don't you put 'em to good use?"

"Yeah!" Sienna agreed, "We wanna rest."

Haldir exchanged glances with his accompanying men, "We cannot, it is dangerous to sleep in woods at night."

"You're just pussies, every one of you!" Reese complained, jabbing a finger at the nearest elf.

"Pussies?" asked Haldir, "What are pussies?" The elf Reese had jabbed her finger at was now cowering away in fear of the angry girl.

Sienna stifled a giggle, "They're people who're scared of mediocre things. If you're scared, you're a pussy, singular."

"I am no pussy!" Haldir declared, raising giggles from the two girls. "I will prove it to you, we stop here for the night."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Reese deadpanned, winking at a still giggling Sienna. Reese slid down to a seated position and Sienna was quick to follow, seating herself beside her friend.

Sienna watched silently whilst Haldir put up guards around them. He was very attractive…they all were, the elves. They were very distracting.

Sienna shook her head. They may be attractive but they were also arrogant fools. She looked back to Haldir to see him walk over and sit across from them. "They will watch for…predators."

"Oh," Sienna answered, "…great!"

"Don't be too happy about it Si," Reese joked, leaning back against a tree. "So, how long do we have to sleep, elfy boy?" Reese asked, looked to an appalled looking Haldir.

"Dwarves," he scoffed under his breath before answering, "We leave at first light."

"Yeah?" Reese said, "When the fuck is that?" Sienna stifled a giggle, while Haldir looked at Reese in digust.

"We will leave," he ground out through gritted teeth, "When I decide it is time too."

Sienna smiled lightly to herself. Reese was bored, she could see that, it was obvious. Actually, it surprised Sienna that Haldir himself couldn't see it himself. Reese did this all the time back at home. It was strange for Sienna to think, that they weren't at home anymore.

Then again she didn't know where the fuck they were or how they could get back, so for all she knew, they could already be home. In their new home. That frightened Sienna. How could she possibly have left the world behind? She left her school, her opportunities, and her loving parents. Alice didn't find them loving at all, of course, she found them cruel and cold hearted, but Sienna saw their kindness, the way they always needed to protect their daughters.

But Alice never saw things like that. Sienna knew why. Alice had let the horrors of her past cloud over the brightness of her future, they blurred her vision of people, led her to believe that everyone was dark and indecent.

Alice had one light through the clouds, and that was Sienna. Sienna, who wasn't even going to fucking be there when Alice had night terrors that made her cry, silently of course, Alice never made noise. She wouldn't be there for the undoubtedly heated arguments she would have with whoever was there, if she bothered to talk at all. Sienna was the only one who knew how to calm Alice down best. She was the only one who knew how best to get her to talk. Without Sienna, Alice could possibly break, and she just couldn't let that happen.

Sienna sighed and snuck a sideways glance at Haldir. He was seething. She bit back a chuckle at how easily influenced the supposed leader of this…army was. It was an army, right? Sienna didn't have a clue.

He was supposed to be taking him to some random lady who was supposed to miraculously fix all of their problems. Sienna was the 'dumb' one and even she knew that that was bullshit. There was no way anyone could fix this in the blink of an eye. No fucking way.

Even so, the girls would still have to find Mia and Alice. Sienna had no doubt that they were around, it _had_ to have been Alice's wish that had transported them here. There was no other plausible explanation. Not that a wish upon a star was exactly plausible, but if it were good enough for _Pinocchio_ , it was good enough for Sienna.

She let out another loud sigh and caught the attention of both of her company. "Where are we Haldir?" She asked as she exhaled.

"I have already told you," The elf said, with a shake of his head, "We are in Loth-"

"No no no no no!" Sienna cried, "I know where we _are_. But where _are_ we?" She asked again, "Where _is_ Lothlorien? What _is_ this place?"

Haldir's eyebrows furrowed once more in confusion, "I am afraid I do not know what you ask of me Miss Dwarf."

"She is asking what world this is!" Reese cried, to the relief of Sienna, "We already told you, we ain't from here."

"This is Middle-Earth!" The elf exclaimed. "Where dwells Elves, Men, Hobbits and Dwarves, along with other such creatures."

"Now, you see," Sienna said slowly, "I don't get that, in our world there's really just humans…why is there suddenly a bunch of other people."

"Other races, Miss," Haldir corrected.

Sienna sighed, "whatever, all I'm wondering is, why did we get transported _here_ of all places, why not just another part of our _own world_?"

Reese shrugged in response, as it was clear that Haldir had become lost in the conversation. "I don't know, Si, I guess Alice's wish was a bit too grand for it to be fulfilled in ours."

"Her wish was for us to have an adventure that meant we could see the world," Sienna mused, "We could have just been transported to the top of a mountain then be told to climb the fuck down, We would've seen plenty from up there!"

"There must have been a reason, okay? This isn't just some coincidence. We were meant to come here. I dunno why, but we were. Now we're here, I guess we'd better make the most of this shit, right?" Reese said, making Sienna blush at her outburst, "gotta get home somehow, maybe it's like, a test. To see if we're grown up yet, if we can actually live in the 'adult' world."

"Maybe," Sienna said, nodding along with the theory, "or it could be like, some way to help us better ourselves, you know? Like, the universe could think we have bad qualities so it's trying to change our minds about things and make us better people…"

"Trying to teach us?" Reese asked, "this is a little extreme though, right? Even for the universe?"

"I guess, but if you think about how big the earth is, and in correspondence, how big the sun is, then the solar system, then all other stars, sending some girls to a parallel huge universe seems kind of, uh, not extreme, right?"

"That's actually kind of smart, Sienna," Reese praised and Sienna grinned.

"I'm not totally stupid."

"Course not," Reese laughed, and draped an arm across Sienna's shoulders, something she had become comfortable with, Sienna noticed, since Sienna first snuggled into her at the start of that very evening, "However, that was something _very_ philosophical to say, so I think my surprise is justified!" Reese laughed.

"Probably," Sienna barked through laughs.

They fell into silence after that, Sienna starting to wonder what it was that the universe wanted to teach them. She glanced at a still very confused Haldir, could it have something to do with him? With the Elves? Or could it be to do with a whole other group of beings? Men perhaps or Dwarves? The Dwarves seemed most probable, since Haldir had mentioned several times that the two girls were indeed now dwarves.

That led Sienna to wonder…was Alice a dwarf? Or Mia? Or were they Elves? Or Men, or those other things…Hobbits?

Was that why they were sent to different places? But if so, then why were two _dwarves_ sent into the midst of what Sienna presumed was an _elven_ land.

There were too many questions and theories, but there were not enough answers, stone hard facts.

Sienna didn't like guessing, well, yes, she liked adventure and winging it, but she liked at least knowing what the fuck was going on before acting on impulse, although this fact was contradicted when she thought about what she did that morning.

"Reese?" Sienna asked after a while.

Reese looked down at her friend, "Yes, Sienna?"

"Who's going to feed my cats?"

Reese laughed, "I'm sure your dad will!" She soothed.

"Good." Sienna commented, "because I forgot to feed them before I left the house last night."

Sienna thought for a while more before: "Reese?"

"Yes, Sienna?" Reese sighed, and Sienna could tell that she was getting rather annoyed with Sienna's constant nervous questioning.

"What if we don't go back?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if we don't go back?" She asked again, sitting up straighter, "We could die here. What if we don't get to say goodbye? To our parents? What if they never get to know, you know? What if they think we just ran away?"

"Woah, woah," Reese soothed, "Chill out, they'll know we didn't just run away. They'll think something bad has happened. They won't stop until they find us, alright?"

"But they won't find us," Sienna answered, "We're not there. They _can't_ find us."

"But we can get back to them." Reese reassured Sienna, "We can get home, I bet you. We'll all go home, together, I promise you. None of us will _die_ , none of us will _leave_. We'll get back home and we'll tell them, I don't know, that we were kidnapped, or something and we don't know what happened or who took us, they'd buy that. People are stupid. All four of us will get home, I promise."

"Pinkie promise," Sienna pressed, in a baby-like voice, holding out her little finger to Reese. She just needed comfort. Sienna was scared of what was to come. One of them could actually get hurt. One of them could _die_.

Reese gently wrapped her little finger around Sienna's, "I double pinkie promise." She spoke clearly and confidently, nodding, almost like she was trying to convince herself of her words.

That didn't comfort Sienna. That meant that Reese couldn't promise her anything. That scared Sienna.

She didn't say that though, she just smiled, and pulled her finger away from Reese's own. She snuggled back into Reese's arm and closed her eyes, praying for the safety of herself, her friends and most importantly, her broken big sister.


End file.
